kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J20/#E18 - #J28/#E26 - #J48/#E43 - #J66/#E66 - #J99/#E99 |type = Elemental |hat = Old: A crown of ice crystals surrounded by a yellow (originally blue) circlet and a round orange gem in its center. Sometimes has light-blue tinted skin. Anime: Similar to the above, but the gem is blue and in a six-sided flake or star shape with a yellow outline, and there is an icy visor directly underneath it. Kirby turns blue. New: The gem is from the anime, but the circlet is plain and violet. No color change. |elements = Ice |powers = Freezes surface of water and lava |icon = |enemies = Pengi, Master Pengi, Frigis, Snowl, Emp, Wappa, Prank, Bukiset, Antr (white) Propeller ( ) Chilly ( ) |mini-bosses = Yuki, Mr. Frosty ( ) Ice Sphere Doomer |bosses = Miracle Matter's ice crystals (ice form), Dark Mind's blue stars, Goriath's snowballs |helper = Chilly }} Ice is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It is a very basic ability that displays freezing properties and parallels the Fire ability in moves. It debuted in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Ice's main function is to unleash a wintery breath of ice, turning any enemy it touches into an ice cube. After that, Kirby is able to kick the frozen enemy forward into other enemies or obstacles. If the icy block isn't kicked shortly after it materializes, it automatically explodes. Rather than running, Kirby sometimes calmly ice-skates through the level, making it easier for him to kick his frostbitten foes along. The Ice ability has two extensions, both of which are derived from properties of said ability. These are the Freeze and the Ice Skating abilities. Move Set Animal Friends In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Ice Kirby in the anime uses a slightly different hat design from the games with a six pointed blue gem and small visor at the front. His skin turns blue, as it does in Kirby Super Star. He can breathe icy wind at his enemy to freeze him or her, and naturally it's not very useful against an ice-based foe, like Ice Dragon, unless it's an "inside" job, but can use the Freezer Suction/Ejection and Ice Kick on non-ice foes. In the transformation sequence, a chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals appears and Kirby wears a visor crown. Transformation Sequence Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Kirby's Adventure, Kirby will turn pale white and blue to signify this change. In later games without ability caps, he only changes color as he performs his special move. *Along with Sword and Tornado, Ice is the 4th most commonly used copy ability in the anime (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) , with five appearances. *As of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby won't slip on ice if he has this ability. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby blue, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. The artwork for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was altered appropriately from this game. *Ice Kirby appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ice Kirby's headband includes the six-pointed star or flake from the anime, which was not added to the games until Kirby's Return to Dream Land when the hat was given a slight redesign. *Curiously, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the round gem is blue instead of orange. Also, in Kirby's sprite for Kirby Super Star, Ice Kirby's crown shares the same look as Fire Kirby and Plasma Kirby, though with a different color scheme. *In the French version of Kirby's Adventure, the icons for Ice and Freeze are swapped. *Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was the first game to have Kirby stay pink instead of turning blue upon receiving Ice. Artwork KA Ice.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Ice.JPG|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Ice_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' HnK_Ice_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Ice_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Ice.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Ice.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Image:icekirby.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' image:ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KA_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD_Ice.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Ice_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Ice kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KSSU_Ice.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Image:Adv ice.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Ice icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Ice Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:Ice Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:Ice Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Ice_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:ice_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:IceiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:IceiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' IceIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) Sprites Ice Kirby (Kirby's Adventure).png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ice Kirby (Kirby Super Star).png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ice Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land 3).png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Ice Kirby (Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land).png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Ice Kirby (Kirby's Amazing Mirror).png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KSSU Ice Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe